Roller skating has been a popular past-time for many years. It is done both indoors, typically on a suitably prepared wood or concrete surface, or outdoors, on roads or parking lots, or the like. In recent years, in-line roller skates have become very popular, largely because they more closely simulate the action of skating on ice using ice skates. In-line roller skates may be used either indoors or outdoors, but are much more commonly used outdoors. It is common to use in-line roller skates outdoors as a form of recreation or exercise, and also as a form of transportation, such as for a quick trip to the store.
There are two significant problems, however, associated with using in-line roller skates as a means of transportation. The main problem is that it is not easy to stop suddenly or quickly with in-line roller skates--in fact, it can be quite difficult. It is much more difficult to stop, or to control a stop, with in-line roller skates than with ice skates. Further, it is quite easy to unexpectedly or unwantedly slip with in-line roller skates. Secondly, it is common to encounter floors that are not quite level or are bumpy or uneven, or doorways with runners at the bottom, or floormats, or even to meet the necessity to climb up or climb down stairs, and so on. Accordingly, it is quite common for a wearer of in-line roller skates to slip, stumble or fall. While such slipping, stumbling or falling might not be a significant problem in general, if appropriate protective gear is worn, it certainly can be a significant problem in a public location such as a store. While it may be possible to navigate slowly and carefully around a store, there is a good chance that even a relatively experienced in-line roller skate user could slip or run into another person, thus potentially causing injury to the in-line roller skate user or the other person, or perhaps damage to a display or the like.
Once a wearer of in-line roller skates is at a destination, various obstructions, such as those named above, must be dealt with, or alternatively, the in-line roller skates must be removed. Removal of the in-line roller skates is generally undesirable as it is virtually necessary to carry a pair of shoes, since bare feet are usually prohibited in stores and the like.
Moreover, it is now commonplace for stores and the like to prohibit anyone wearing in-line roller skates from entering the premises. Indeed, in some areas there are by-laws against wearing in-line roller skates in public places, shopping malls, stores and so on.
What is needed is a means by which in-line skates can be worn in a public place, stores, or the like, where in-line skates are either prohibited or it is undesirable to wear them, without removing in-line roller skates.